My Chemically Imbalanced Romance
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Virgil feels nervous after something Roman says in a new Sanders Sides episode, and now it’s up to Roman to help him out... Prinxiety, implied Logicality. If you don’t like those ships, don’t read this. You have been warned.


**Hi everyone! This is my first entry into the Sanders Sides section of this website, so I hope you enjoy this!**

**This is a one-shot set at any point in canon, but between videos, behind camera. **

**...**

Virgil strides through the Mind Palace, his face as dark as the storm cloud stitched onto his hoodie. His steps are silent but powerful, carrying him through the corridors.

Or course, he doesn't want to be mad at him.

Virgil shakes his head, his bangs falling over his forehead and irritating his eyes slightly, his pace quickening out of habit as the door to his Room appears in his field of vision. Thomas' demons and regrets seem to be hiding away elsewhere, since his room seems silent and empty, something it hasn't been for a while now. Especially with, every now and then, two people in there, hanging out or sleeping in the bed together. Of course, it's a rare occurrence, baring in mind how his room affects the other sides so easily, even more so when he's in a panicky mood or simply just inside the room.

Virgil shakes his head again, his fury redirecting itself back at him. Why does he feel this way? He's never felt like this before, not for any of the Light Sides anyway. But he's different... no. No, he's not. Virgil just wants to believe that he is.

The Side's thoughts tumble over themselves, twisting and turning in his anxious mind. The door to his Room swings open without contact and clicks shut behind him after he enters the Room, locking itself. Virgil sighs a deep sigh as he flops down onto the end of his bed. His breathing slowly returns to what Virgil has defined as 'normal', but he still feels a sense of unease. A tingling feeling that creeps and crawls up his skin, tickling every fibre of his body. Every nerve ending jumps and skitters, while his brain's state remains one of chaos. He bites his bottom lip out of habit, running the flesh between his teeth, hardly refraining from breaking the skin.

Two hours pass in the same manner, with Virgil nearly slipping into sleep a number of times. He has retrieved his giant black headphones from the floor beside his bed and now wears them over his ears, music pumping out of them at a higher volume than Logan would deem 'safe'.

The usual guitar intro to The Killers' 'Mr Brightside' rings through the headphones when Virgil looks up from the book against his chest to see his door opening slightly. A familiar face pokes into the Room, but Virgil isn't sure whether he's glad to see him or the complete opposite.

The other Side's brown locks flop gently over his forehead, his golden-brown eyes squinting in the sudden darkness of Virgil's Room. Soon enough, his eyes locate Anxiety slouching on his bed, a thick black-covered book leaning against his chest. The figure sighs gently and takes a tentative step into the Room, glancing around wearily. His eyes soon adjust, and he sits down on the purple rug next to the bed, crossing his arms across the duvet and laying his head down onto his white-covered forearms. Sure, _maybe _his colour scheme clashes a bit with Virgil's, but neither of them seem to care. He still loves the anxious Side. Most of the time.

"You okay?" He asks after Virgil pauses his music and pulls the headphones down from his head, letting them rest on his shoulders. His voice feels oddly quiet in the Room, a feeling he still isn't used to at all.

"Do I look okay?" Virgil replies, one eyebrow raised, staring at the other Side with an emotion he can't quite make out.

"As well as I like to think I know you," the other Side jokes, his smile melting Virgil's heart and fury simultaneously, "I can't always tell. So, Hot Topic, what's eating you?"

"Aw, so you do still think I'm hot."

"Well, duh! Why else would I be here with you all time despite whatever effects your Room may have upon me?"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Virgil laughs, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. He really needs to get used to his casual words of affection, and even the not-so-casual ones. Like those ones.

"Sorry Virgil." Roman laughs too, his shoulders losing any tension. "So what's wrong?"

Virgil shakes his head and holds in a sigh. "Forget it."

Roman gasps over-exaggeratedly. "How darest thou declare that thine problems are inconsequential! One does wish to hear of thine troubles, Virgil dearest!" The anxious Side barely holds in his laughter, and even Roman snickers at his mock-speech. "Seriously though, how can you say that your feelings should just be forgotten? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Finally, Virgil gives in.

"It's just... I thought we agreed to keep this a secret until we were both ready to tell the others."

Roman's expression is one of confusion, his eyebrows knitted together and his head tilted slightly to the side as if he were an animal.

"Yes, we did." He replies, his emotions evident in his voice. "And I haven't told anyone. Have you?"

Virgil shakes his head. "Of course not."

"So what do you mean? It's still a secret."

Anxiety bites his lip again. "You hinted at it. Today. In the video."

Oh. So that's the issue...

Now it's Roman's turn to bite his lip. Of course, the nickname.

Roman had called him 'My Chemically Imbalanced Romance' in the latest Sanders Sides video. Crap, he had taken that the wrong way...

"Virgil, I didn't mean the nickname that way." He tries his hardest to keep his voice calm and level, without a trace of any emotion, only his desire to make up with the Emo Nightmare in front of him. "It was just meant to be a My Chemical Romance joke, because I know you're a massive fan of that band... I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it to be taken this way..."

Virgil's eyes are wide and dark as he stares up at Roman. The deep brown of his irises swallows Roman, and before he knows it, his hands are cupping Anxiety's face and holding him close. Similarly, something takes over Virgil's mind and he leans forward, trapping Roman's lips with his.

Their lips dance together for a length of time that neither of them care to think about. Finally, after a while, Roman pulls back, panting heavily. Virgil lays his head against Creativity's chest, nuzzling his nose into the fabric of his outfit. Roman rests his own head on Virgil's, his arms winding themselves tightly around his frame and keeping him close to his body. Anxiety feels Roman's heart beating against his ear, and he sighs contentedly.

Today is a good day.

**...**

The next video rolls around, and it passes without a hitch. Well, aside from Thomas' new problem in his real life, which is _always _the cause of a meeting between the Sides and the human. Naturally, Virgil and Roman try their hardest to keep undercover, but a mutual agreement is made halfway through the newest episode.

Today, they tell everyone.

**...**

Thomas bids the viewers farewell and ends the video, grinning widely. The four Sides slowly rise back up, exchanging smiles and similar looks. Roman shoots Virgil a wink from across the room before walking over to him.

"Guys," he calls out into the room, and every pair of eyes shoot rapidly to him. He can feel Virgil tense up next to him, but Roman simply takes a deep breath and ploughs on. "We have something to tell you all."

Virgil shuffles along on his step and pats the area next to him. Roman takes the hint and sits down beside him, wrapping the anxious Side's hand in his own. Roman takes another deep breath before looking at Virgil once more. He nods.

"We're dating." The two Sides rip the bandaid off, the wound exposed. The silence echoes around the room, and Roman bites his lip as a deep crimson blush colours Virgil's cheeks.

A flurry of noise and motion breaks out as Patton squeaks and flings himself towards them, his arms outstretched. He tugs both Roman and Virgil off the step with a single motion and wraps them both tightly in an embrace. Logan smiles slightly - something that Roman finds strange - before stepping towards them and slapping them both on their backs, grinning.

"I told you both!" He smiles at Patton and Thomas, who nods and shakes his head, a smile on his face too. Virgil's blush deepens even as one creeps onto Roman's cheeks. Thomas soon adds his own hugs in, and Patton explains how "it's about time" that Roman and Virgil confessed to the group, earning groans and laughs from everyone. Logan wraps an arm around Patton's shoulders and pulls him into a hug too, and Patton grins widely. Thomas just shakes his head, laughing.

**...**

Roman holds Virgil's hand as he leads him back to his Room. The day had been eventful, with a lot of jokes from Patton, congratulations from Logan and questions from Thomas. Naturally, the entire fiasco had been exhausting for Virgil, being Thomas' anxiety, and they had quickly tried to make their excuses. Eventually, after about two hours, they had managed to escape the barrage and made it to Virgil's corridor.

They approach the door to Anxiety's Room, and Roman pulls him close again, winding his arms around him. Virgil leans in to the embrace, holding Roman tightly within his own arms. They rock slightly on their feet, swaying gently back and forth, until Roman moves to plant a kiss on Virgil's forehead. Virgil raises his head and catches Roman's lips. Roman gasps slightly, but doesn't pull away. The kiss deepens, sparks flying.

**...**

Virgil flops down onto his bed, grinning like a fool. Sure, today had been a fiasco, but it had been worth it in the end.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot I made. **

**This is my first Sanders Sides entry, so if you have any feedback, questions or anything else, feel free to leave them in the reviews or DM me. I love to hear from people who read my stuff. The contact makes my day. **

**See you all later, guys, gals and non-binary pals!**

**Peace out!**

**-LunaPikazard**


End file.
